Do you want be my valentine?
by Moownca Kristel Swan Cullen
Summary: Un amor olvidado, un reencuentro algo inesperado, un amor que revive y un regalo para a quien primero quise


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Crepusculo no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Stephanie Meyer, mía es la historia :D**

Bella Pov´s

Este 14 de febrero no había comprado un solo globo o chocolate para algún amigo, o Charlie, no tenía razón de celebrar, hoy podíamos llevar ropa de color a mi escuela en vez del aburrido y feo uniforme, yo traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla entubado, mis inseparables converse negros y una playera negra que con estoperoles brillantes dice "LOVE IS FOR LOSERS" (el amor es para perdedores), me puse lo más emo que pude. En mi escuela suspendían la mitad de las clases para que nos intercambiáramos regalos y después hacían concursos tontos en los que los alumnos participaban, y como no nos dejaban salir teníamos que verlos. Y NOO!, no estaba ardida por no tener novio, y NOO!, no por eso uso esta playera. Esta era mi última clase, seguía el receso y de ahí los estúpidos concursitos, de los cuales en ninguno participaba, me fui a la cafetería para encontrarme con mi mejor amiga, Rosalie, y mi mejor amigo Jasper (que es hermano gemelo de Rose), eran los hermanos menores del hermoso Edward Cullen (quien me había gustado cuando tenía 15 años, pero después de ser novio de Tanya me había dejado de gustar, pues sabía que después de estar con ella no se fijaría en mi). Edward había sido novio de Tanya por un año, y después de ella se había vuelto muy retraído, Rose decía que los dos éramos iguales, yo nunca lo he tratado, más que el buenos días, tardes y noches que nos dábamos cuando iba a casa de mi amiga. Llegue a la cafetería y buscaba a mis amigos, aunque ya sabía dónde estaban sentados.

-¡Bella! Por aquí- gritó Jasper desde donde estaba sentado "la misma mesa de siempre" me dije a mi misma. Caminé hacia ellos y me senté, teníamos la costumbre de quien llegara primero comprara la comida de los demás.

-hola chicos-dije cuando me senté.

-feliz día del amo…-mire a Jasper con mi cara de "ni se te ocurra", él sabía cuánto odiaba este día- olvídalo- y me sonrió.

-¡ooh! ¡Vamos Bella, es un lindo día-me dijo Rose,- no puedes ser así cada año, mira lo que te compre!- chilló mi amiga, me hizo sentir mal porque no le había comprado nada, me tendió una caja de regalo que traía amarrado un globo de gas que decía BFFAS (Best Friends Forever Always Sisters), eso lo habíamos inventado nosotras a los 13 años, y ella mandaba a hacer playeras, gorras, pulseras, pines y al parecer, globos.

-me pregunto qué será- le dije riendo junto con Jasper sarcásticamente.

-hey, no siempre te doy lo mismo.

-si es lo mismo, pero no siempre son iguales- saqué el regalo de la caja y para mi sorpresa (nótese el sarcasmo) era un vestido. Ella decía qué debía ser más femenina y por eso me regalaba vestidos.-Gracias Rose- dije dándole un abrazo.

-de nada, por cierto, ¿sabes quién está de mal humor hoy como tú?

-¿quien?

-¿pues de quién más te habla Rose siempre?-dijo Jazz- Edward.-los dos reímos ante la insistencia de su hermana porque yo me juntara con él.

-Pero este año es diferente-dijo Rosalie- toda la noche, bueno hasta las 4:00 de la mañana, estuvo despierto pensando en una forma de acercarse a ti, o de hablarte, y pensando en qué regalarte, ¿no es lindo?

-Rose, por favor –rogué- a todo esto, ¿dónde está?-dije mientras lo buscaba en la cafetería- no lo vi salir del salón- tenía clases con él, entre esas, la que acababa de terminar.

-no lo sé, a lo mejor está escondiéndose para no ver los juegos que hacemos.

-ooh!-fue lo único que pude decir.

-este año Jasper participará, ¿iras a verlo?- dijo mientras nos parábamos de la mesa para reunirnos con los demás participantes.

-pues…-dije vacilante.

-prometiste ir a verme Bell´s-dijo mi amigo, y si, se lo había prometido.

-¡es broma, claro que sí!, vamos.- nos encaminamos pero por alguna extraña razón sentía mi mochila más ligera- esperen-dije a mitad del camino, mientras revolvía mi mochila.

-¿qué pasa?-dijo Jasper.

-¡diablos!, mi libro de matemáticas, lo olvidé en el salón, ahorita los alcanzo.

-¡ooh no! Mala excusa Isabella Swan, tu irás con nosotros.

-es enserio, iré por él.

-te acompañamos-dijeron ambos pero en ese momento por el altavoz solicitaron que los participantes se reunieran con los demás.

-vallan, los alcanzaré- me examinaron con la mirada sin creerme- lo prometo.

-está bien, morirás si no cumples-dijo Rose y se fueron.

Me encaminé al salón de clases corriendo para no perderme nada de los juegos de Jazzi, entré corriendo (y sorprendentemente sin caerme) al salón tomé mi libro y cuando iba a salir me caí –auch!, ya decía yo que mi mala suerte no había hecho presencia- dije parándome del piso, y entonces reparé en que una persona estaba ahí.

Era Edward, se quedó dormido en el salón de clases. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Lo despierto?

-Bella…- dijo en un suspiro, pero aun así su voz me exaltó, él estaba… ¿estaba soñando conmigo? Me acerqué para ver si en realidad estaba durmiendo, y si, al menos eso parecía.

-Edward…- le toqué el hombro con mi dedo índice, - ¿Edward?

-mmm…

-Edward por favor despierta antes de que entre alguien.

Él se enderezó tallándose los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy…?- dijo mirando a su alrededor, creo que debería irme- ¿Be…Bella?

¿Sabía mi nombre? ¿Edward Cullen sabía mi nombre?

-hola Edward.

-¿sabes mi nombre?- ¿enserio él se sorprendía?

-todos saben tu nombre- dije tímidamente.

-si… bueno, si… -dijo mientras se frotaba el cuello- pero no pensé que tú lo supieras, siempre me evitas.

-no te evito- respondí apresuradamente.- eres tú el que nunca tiene… disposición, por así decirlo.

-lo siento.

-no pasa nada- nos quedamos en silencio. Esto era un poco incómodo, él viendo por la ventana y yo con la cabeza gacha. Me día media vuelta cuando…

\- bonita playera.- regresé la cabeza para verlo y volteé a ver mi playera.- muy… festiva, en especial para hoy.

-jajaja- reí quedamente- nunca me ha gustado mucho el 14 de febrero.

-a mí tampoco- respondió viéndome a los ojos, yo solo pude morderme los labios de los nervios.

-tengo que irme, los concursos van a comenzar y le prometí a Jasper que lo iría a ver.

-¿te gusta Jasper?

-¿Qué?

-sé que no soy nadie para preguntártelo- dio un paso al frente.- pero me gustaría saberlo.- otro paso.

Sus ojos me miraron de una forma como si sinceramente quisiera la respuesta, sus ojos gritaban que por favor le respondiera, sus ojos verde esmeralda me hipnotizaron y me hicieron contestarle.

-no, no me gusta Jasper, solo somos mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Tú sabes eso.

-Sí, lo sé.

-adiós- me día media vuelta y caminé hasta la puerta.

-¿Bella?- dijo Edward a mis espaldas, volteé a verlo (nuevamente)

-¿si?

-¿puedo ir contigo?- sonrió de lado. ¿Cómo resistirse a eso?

-sí, solo si prometes que Tanya no se va a enojar conmigo- sonreí mientras salíamos del salón. Tanya es la novia de Edward, más bien parecida a una súper modelo rubia, todas le teníamos miedo, así que menos me acercaba a Edward, eso y porque nunca había mostrado realmente interés por mí.

\- no tiene porqué y si se enoja es su problema porque ya no somos novios.

Esa noticia me impactó lo suficiente como para ahogarme con mi propia saliva.

-¿estás bien?- me preguntó Edward dándome palmaditas en la espalda.

-sí, no te preocupes.

Y continuamos caminando en silencio con destino al Gimnasio de la escuela.

-¿y tú?

-y yo… ¿Qué?- dije despistada, ¿porque soy tan torpe estando con él?

-¿y tú tienes novio?

-ooh, no, hasta ahorita ningún interesado en esta torpe chica- ok Bella, creo que estás hablando de más.

\- yo conozco a uno…- dijo en mi oído lo que me hizo estremecer, volteé a verlo como instinto y él sonrió de lado (maldita sonrisa devastadora).

\- sí, bueno, ¿es guapo?

-¿guapo?, ¿no me vas a preguntar si es rico?- dijo muy extrañado.

-¿por qué preguntaría eso?- ¿Qué tipo de chica pensaba él que yo era?

-muchas chicas lo hacen.

-no creo ser el tipo de chica con las que te juntarías.

-definitivamente- dijo en un susurro, su comentario me dolió y empecé a caminar más rápido, ¿desde cuándo el camino al gimnasio era tan largo? Edward me alcanzó en un instante, malditas sean sus piernas largas.

-si.

-¿sí que?- pregunté cortante.

-si es guapo, bueno, eso dicen las chicas.

-qué bueno- ya no falta mucho para llegar Bella, reíste.

-Bella- ok, por muy molesta que esté con él, cuando dice mi nombre con esa voz aterciopelada se me derrite el corazón- espera- me tomó de la mano y me volteó para quedar frente a él.- ¿dije algo que te molestara?

-no- ¿Qué más podía decir? Él estaba peligrosamente cerca de mí.

-a veces no soy el mejor en esto.

-¿en qué?

-Bella… te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, de verdad mucho, ¿recuerdas cuando de niños te defendía de los niños mayores?- no, no recordaba eso… ¿o sí?- ¿ o cuando te caías y yo te recogía y te consolaba hasta que dejaras de llorar?- con cada cosa que me recordaba los ojos se me hacían más grandes- ¿lo recuerdas?, ¿recuerdas también…- me tomó de ambas manos y se acercó más a mí- que de adolescentes me alejé de la noche a la mañana de ti?- me vio con sus ojos llenos de amor y esperanza.

De repente los recuerdos empezaron a llenar mi cabeza, ¿había sido él? Recordaba todo eso que él decía pero no recordaba a la persona, y de repente podía recordar claramente a Edward. Cuándo me caía, Edward me recogía, me abrazaba, luego sacudía mis vestiditos que mamá me ponía de niña, yo me abrazaba contra él, él acariciaba mis cabellos y me daba un besito en la mejilla. WOW.

-Eras tú…- dije en un susurro y atónita.

-sí, ¿quieres saber por qué me alejé tan de repente de ti?

Me solté de sus manos, el calor empezó a recorrer mi garganta y subió hasta mi cara, SI, si quería saberlo, lloré mucho cuando se alejó. Era mi mejor amigo, era mi compañero de aventuras, era mi todo cuando era pequeña. Yo me la vivía en su casa y él en la mía a pesar de ser un año mayor que yo, a todos les parecía raro porque Rose y Jazz sí era de mi edad. Ahí fue cuando me hice amiga de Jasper y Rosalie, notaron mi ausencia, después de todo, a veces jugábamos los cuatro juntos y no teníamos más amigos.

-SÍ- le grité.

-soy un año mayor que tú Bella, las hormonas se me desarrollaron antes que a ti, me enamoré de ti, ¡te quería!- me gritó, nada de esto tenía sentido-.

-si me hubieras querido no te hubieras alejado de mí.

-¡lo hice justo por ti!

-Edward esto, todo lo que me estás diciendo, es estúpido.

-Bella, yo tenía que esperar a que tu crecieras, a que sintieras lo mismo que yo.

-¿entonces qué pasó después? ¿Por qué no volviste a acercarte?- las lágrimas (de enojo) estaban asomando en mis ojos.

-PORQUE…- gritó de nuevo, se pasó una mano por el cabello para tranquilizarse un poco- porque parecía como si Jasper hubiera ocupado mi lugar, - bajó la mirada-y tú eras tan feliz.

-¿feliz?- me acerqué a él- ¿crees que era feliz?- dije haciendo un gesto con mi mano cerca de la cabeza como diciéndole "metete esto en la cabeza"- sí, era feliz, tienes razón, pero después de lo mucho que lloré porque mi persona favorita me abandonó por los chicos grandes, y después por la popularidad y más tarde por sus novias, así que sí, fui muy feliz gracias a Jasper y Rose, y te lo debo a ti, si no te hubieras alejado no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo buenos amigos que son, GRACIAS- le sonreí sarcásticamente y me día media vuelta para por fin entrar al gimnasio de la escuela, ¡PERO QUE DIA DE LOCOS!.

-¿quieres ser mi san Valentín?- dijo de pronto.

-¿estas bromeando, cierto?

-¿Qué? No. Bella, sé mi san Valentín, y después… - cerró los ojos como para decir algo que no podía decir- y después sé mi novia, por favor.

-mmm…- ¿aceptar o no aceptar?

-por eso dejé a Tanya- ok, esto se pone cada vez mejor. Pero los juegos ya iban a comenzar (sino es que ya lo habían hecho) y Jasper me iba a matar, así que caminé hasta Edward, lo abracé y él me abrazó con la misma fuerza que yo a él (y olía delicioso, cabe decir).

-ven, entremos, sino Jazz me va a matar porque le prometí verlo mientras competía- dije con dulzura mientras lo tomaba de la mano y entrabamos al gimnasio.

\- pero…- dijo Edward sin entender nada.

-BELLA- gritó Rosalie enojada y con… ¿una botarga puesta?

No pude resistirme a soltar una carcajada.

-¡No te rías! Es culpa de Jasper.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté yo.

-llegas justo a tiempo Bella.- dijo Jazz apareciendo de repente.

-cuéntale Jasper, ándale, cuéntale.

-s... Si- dijo mientras veía las manos de Edward y mía unidas- es que yo no sabía que los juegos eran en parejas y como no habías llegado Rose tuvo que ser mi pareja de último momento, y lo primero es carrera de botargas- explicó.

Edward y yo reímos juntos.

-está bien, nos sentaremos por allá- dije señalando las gradas- suerte.

-gracias- contestaron ambos Rose enojada y Jazz entusiasmado y extraño.

-pero… Bella... entonces tu y yo…

-acepto- dije cortándole su nerviosismo.

-¿aceptas?

-sí, acepto tus disculpas y tu propuesta, después de todo, ambos hemos esperado mucho tiempo.

-¿salimos hoy?-preguntó. ¿Enserio tenía que preguntar?

\- ¿san Valentín no es un cliché?

\- paso por ti a las 7- no tuve que voltear a verlo para saber que Edward sonreía, así que lo imité.

Por fin los juegos terminaron, Jazz y Rose quedaron en segundo lugar, me acerqué a felicitarlos y perdí a Edward, así que apuraba el paso para irme de una vez de la escuela, iría a mi casa, me bañaría y me pondría el vestido que me regaló Rosalie (de seguro ese era el plan desde el principio), dejaré mi cabello suelto y me maquillaré tan solo un poco… pero antes debo comprar un único regalo el día de hoy, después de todo, es para alguien muy especial.

-¡BELLA!- gritaron mi nombre, aunque yo ya sabía quién era.- ¿te vas sin mí? Sube.

-tú me abandonaste en el gimnasio Edward.

-tenía que dejar unas cosas en mi casillero, ¿te llevo a tu casa?

-mejor al centro comercial y ahí déjame.

-¿estas segura? Porque puedo…

-esperarme, lo sé, pero sí, estoy segura.

Compré el oso de felpa más hermoso y grande que pude comprar, lo llevé a envolver y fui a mi casa.

La casa estaba sola, así que hice todo según lo planeado. Dejé una nota para Charlie (mi padre). Edward fue puntual.

-Hola hermosa- saludó él cuando le abrí la puerta, el rubor en mis mejillas fue instantáneo, y me dio un beso rápido en los labios, después me tendió un ramo de rosas.

-gracias, ¿vamos?

Nuestra cita fue perfecta, fuimos a cenar, y después a caminar al parque, comimos helados, nos pusimos al día y me llevó de regreso a casa, intercambiamos números de celular para poder comunicarnos en cualquier momento.

Eran las 11:00p.m. Así que toda la casa estaba en silencio y con luces apagadas, al parecer Charlie no me esperó.

Subí a mi habitación y vi el oso de peluche en mi cama, DIABLOS, lo había olvidado, tomé mi celular para ver si tenía mensajes y nada, tomé el oso de peluche y salí de mi habitación.

Mi celular sonó con un mensaje de texto…

_Ya te extraño.- E._

Sonreí como tonta, y guardé el celular en mi bolsillo. Caminé de puntitas por la casa para no hacer ruido.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba…

Me acerqué, y le día un beso en la frente, se removió un poco.

-ten, feliz día del amor y la amistad, eres lo mejor de mi vida.

-Bella- dijo feliz sonriendo, te extrañé mucho, ooh, un oso de peluche, GRACIAS- y me abrazó.

-de nada, te amo Alice, aunque seas mi hermanita menor, tú eres mi mejor amiga, lo mejor de mi vida y lo más maravilloso de mi mundo.

Nos abrazamos y esa noche dormimos juntas. Después de todo, sólo ella puede quererme tanto como yo a ella.

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, se los regalo como San Valentín, díganme ¿qué les pareció?, ¿les gusto? saludos**


End file.
